This invention relates to coolers, and, more particularly, to a cooler and a shelf which can be supported by the cooler in multiple positions.
Coolers are commonly used by picnickers and campers for maintaining food and beverages cold. The invention increases the versatility of a cooler by permitting a shelf to be supported by the cooler in a number of different positions. The shelf can be supported:
(a) in a vertical position within the cooler to act as a partition for maintaining food or ice in one part of the cooler;
(b) in a horizontal position within the cooler to support food above the bottom of the cooler;
(c) in a horizontal position on one of the handle assemblies of the cooler;
(d) on the top of the lid of the cooler to act as a cutting board; and
(e) in a vertical position near either inside wall where minimum space is used when storing the shelf.